Beyond Repair
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: Booth breaks his promise to never leave his Bones, what happens when he returns. This is a little one shot, hope you enjoy it and feel free to review :


**Beyond Repair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth and Brennan just finished their case. It was mid afternoon so Booth knew there was no way he would be able to persuade her to take the rest of the day off with him. He took her back to the Jeffersonian; her safe haven she probably considered the million dollar lab her home as she barely lived at her apartment. He couldn't believe it they had been working together for over two years now and he still hasn't been able to get his Bones to stop working so hard, I guess some people don't change. They said their goodbyes he waited until she went through the door before he made his way to the Hoover building.

Booth sat in his office filling out some overdue paper work, just as he finished signing his name he was about to leave and take the rest of the day off when Deputy Director Cullen's secretary said that Cullen wanted to speak to him down.

He knocked on the door before entering. Once given conformation to access the room he made his way into his Boss's office and took a seat opposite him.

"Good Afternoon Sir"

"Good afternoon" His face showed that he was saying something he didn't want to so it probably meant he was under direct orders, Booth knew how much he hated some of the people higher than him "Booth you have been requested for a deep cover mission in Seattle. They have arranged a flight for you in two hours; you will be given all the details when you arrive"

"But sir what about my job here and my B" he was about to say Bones and had to recover quickly "partner?"

"I'm afraid you have no choice in this case your job will be here for you if you return but the bureau in Seattle has offered you a job. A new agent will be assigned with Dr Brennan."

"Very well, do you know who the new Agent is?"

"I haven't decided but I'll make sure it's someone with plenty of training I know she has a knack for getting into trouble"

"I can't disagree with you on that" he looked at his Boss "why have I been chosen for this? have you got anything else?"

"No nothing all I know is they want you in Seattle" he looked at his hands not wanting to say this because he knew that it would piss Booth off "There is one other thing you aren't allowed to tell anyone you are leaving or contact anyone when you get there. No friends. No family. No one"

Booth was shocked he couldn't think of anything to say it took a few minutes until words were possible "But that's ridiculous …. What about Parker? He's my son I can't just disappear out of his life" His voice becoming raised.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Parker and Rebecca will be informed that you are leaving and cannot talk to them" he paused for a moment "And Dr Brennan will find out eventually" Cullen rose out of his chair and offered a hand " Its been a pleasure working with you Agent Booth"

Booth shook his hand and left the room with his jaw clenched and fists balled. He knew he had to suppress the anger inside of him, it wasn't fair to take it out on Cullen he was only the messenger. I can't believe they won't even let me talk to my son what can be so important that I can't even have that small luxury. Bones ….. He promised he would never leave her, guilt washed over him as he knew he was about to hurt the person he so ardently loved. Though he was slightly glad that he hadn't told her of his feelings it would only have made this more difficult.

5 days later

Dr Temperance Brennan sat in her office staring at the computer screen not actually doing any work. She was too worried, Booth normally calls everyday just to check in but it's had been five days and she hadn't heard from him. Is he alright?... is he in trouble? Answerless questions ran through her head after ten minutes she couldn't take it any longer she grabbed her jacket and purse and made her way to the Hoover building.

Brennan walked through the corridors and found her way to her partner's office. She raised her hand to knock on the door when she noticed the name plaque had been changed. Annoyed that her partner hadn't told her about his change she made her way to Cullen's office, she knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello Dr Brennan, what can I do for you?" though he knew full well what was to come he just didn't want to deliver the news himself, though he would never admit it to anyone he was scared she would kick his ass.

"Hi, have you seen Booth?"

"He's gone"

"Where?"

"That is classified information. But I can tell you that he won't be returning"

Cullen was shocked that amount of emotion he saw in her eyes at this point was more than he had ever imagined any human was capable of. She stared at him words were impossible, she gathered herself together uttered what sounded like "thank you for your time" and left.

1 year 7 months and 3 days later

After discovering that the 'job' in Seattle was a complete bust he had asked not so politely to return to his previous position in Washington DC. After months of deliberation they decided that he had to work with them for one year then he could return to Washington. The day finally arrived; Booth had booked the earliest flight he could to get home, he was so excited to see Parker that was first on his list. And Bones he knew that would be the hardest part to moving back but he still loved her after all this time she was all he could think about. The time away from her had been the worst torture he had ever endured and he had to tell her how he felt.

It was around midday by the time Booth reached the Jeffersonian he had already visited Parker who had grown so much and talked a mile a minute to tell him what he had missed all this time. Being able to see Parker again was the best day he'd had in a long time and he couldn't help but grin. As he entered the Jeffersonian he put all his energy into suppressing his grin. The lab was exactly as he left it he looked for the Squints he scanned in his clearance card to gain access to the platform and the alarms went off. Shocked by the high pitched wailing he jumped back, Zach came running over to the platform and swiped his card he turned to the intruder. "Agent ...Booth" he was shocked Dr Brennan said that they would never see him again, struggling to find words he just stared with his mouth wide open.

Hodgins joined them he too looked a little shocked then a smile came to his lips "Whoa G-Man didn't think I'd see you again?"

"Good to see you to Hodgins and you Zach?" Zach just nodded in response.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you" The scientist's eyes widened in excitement anticipating a conspiracy behind his friend's disappearance. Booth gave him a slight glare and Hodgins dropped it.

"Have you seen Dr Brennan yet?"

"No, do you know where she is?"

"In Angela's office"

"Thanks" he turned and headed towards the artist's office, he made it to the door way when he collided into someone exiting Angela's office. Holding his partner in his arms he waited for her to find her balance before releasing her. Brennan opened her eyes to see who she had just bumped into she could barely believe what she was seeing Booth's chocolate eyes stared at her waiting for her response. Booth looked at his Bones and it broke his heart the look she gave him before she began to walk away. He had seen that look before it was the look she gave her Brother when he brought him into the Jeffersonian to help with her mother's case full of hurt, betrayal and love. He turned and ran after her he wrapped a hand around her arm to try to turn her to face him. Not realising his mistake Brennan flipped Booth onto his back and stormed off. Booth lay on his back with the wind knocked out of him he opened his eyes and saw Angela in her office doorway and she disappeared.

Booth gathered himself up and made his way to the artist's office hoping she could help him.

"Hi Angela" he got no response from the usually friendly artist "okay I can understand why Bones isn't talking to me but why aren't you?"

"It might be because it's your fault I lost my best friend"

"What do you mean she was in here a minute ago" confusion was etched cross Booth's face and Angela knew she would have to give him an explanation. After seeing what his disappearance had done to Bren she decided to tell him everything so he realised what he had done to his Bones.

"Approximately one year and eight months ago before you left you knew Bren more than anyone else, even me; you had broken the fortress that surrounded her heart from love. Sure she worked a lot and wasn't the most able person with people but you were helping her to learn new important things in life. You opened her up and made her enjoy life again she looked forward to everyday because she saw the world through your eyes. You opened her up more than anyone else she told you so much about her past and you promised to be there for her. For the first time in over 15 years she felt safe, comforted, loved. She knew that she was loved but not for being Dr Temperance Brennan world renowned anthropologist but for being herself.

Then you left; with no reason, no warning at all she found out when she discovered another agent in your office. You did what you promised you would never do you abandoned her and when she was the most venerable she had ever allowed herself to be. Since that day she has never let anyone else in and she has locked everyone else out" A tear fell down the artist's cheek "including me."

Booth was about to speak but Angela cut him off she still had more to say.

"You know more than anyone how much Bren loves her work; it's been the only constant in her life. But after you left she was reassigned with a new agent, though he was easy on the eyes he had no respect for her; all he was interested in was getting into her pants. After she refused he limited her involvement in the cases, she wasn't allowed to leave the lab like she did before, he wouldn't listen to her findings and changed the evidence to suit his hypothesises not caring about the truth, a few months past and she refused to work with the FBI anymore. Ever since then she has been jumping every opportunity out of here, she went back to Guatemala even after what happened to her last she went there, and New Orleans, it was like she was searching for trouble testing to see if anyone cared, if something happened would anyone come to save her. When she isn't on 'vacation' she buries herself in limbo files, it's like she's lost all her passion her essence is gone. When I look at her I don't see my friend, I see a lonely, broken woman beyond repair." Tears were beginning to flow down Angela's cheeks, Booth stepped towards the artist knowing that she had finished and gave her a one armed hug.

After comforting the artist and catching up with her he decided to attempt to talk to Bones. He found her in her office typing furiously at the keyboard; he felt a pain in his heart knowing that he was the cause of this anger. He knocked lightly on the door; she looked up and he saw the change in her eyes which sent his heart into his stomach. Before her eyes were so full of energy and glistened like sapphires, now they were glassy with unshed tears of anger or pain he didn't know but he now knew what Angela had meant.

Brennan looked at the man that had abandoned her and the man she still loved against her will. She didn't want to hear his explanation he'd done enough. Why had he returned to her he obviously didn't care enough to inform her of his departure, so why? Had she done something wrong? Did he purposely want hurt her and after letting him in knew the best way how to destroy her? So many questions ran through her head and attacked her heart. She felt tears form in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Booth looked at her his face so full of emotion sorrow, pain and most of all searching for forgiveness. They stared at each other neither willing to break the silence.

Finally Booth broke the silence "I'm sorry Bones" She didn't reply she just stared at him through her steely orbs "I wanted ... I couldn't ... they wouldn't let me" he didn't know where to start; he took a deep breath and thought before beginning his explanation.

"All I am about to tell you I wanted to tell you. One day Cullen called me to his office he told me that I had to leave for a job in Seattle, I had no choice in the matter; I could tell no one, have communication with no one, not you, not even Parker. I followed orders I arrived in Seattle and after a few months I knew it was a waste of time and I appealed to be sent back here to DC, months past and they decided I had to work for a year and then I could return.

I know that I must have hurt you as I always promised that I would never leave you. I wish I hadn't gone because I've missed you so much over the last year and 8 months and it hurt me that I knew that I was hurting you against my will. I realise if you never want to see me again but I promise that I will never ever leave you again and if I go missing I will always come back to you."

Booth put on his charm smile and extended his hand out "so what do you say will you be my Bones again?" Booth was completely overwhelmed and relieved by her reaction as she jumped into his arms. Lost in his Bone's embrace remembering ever detail, the touch of her skin which left his tingling, the silkiness of her hair, her sweet smell.

Brennan was so glad that he hadn't let her down after everything she had been through he hadn't left her, well technically he didn't but it was against his will so she thought that it didn't count. She buried her face in the crook of Booth's neck loving the way he was holding her in his strong arms, the way he smell but most of all the comfort she felt as their bodies slotted together perfectly. It seemed they were oblivious to their absence from one another, both looking at it as if it was a bad dream and now they have awoken. Minutes past neither wanted it to end then Booth broke apart slightly and put cupped her chin "I love you Temperance" she looked into his chocolate eyes and felt truly loved for the first time "I love you too Seeley" they stared into each other loving eyes and finally their lips met in the tenderest of kisses.

_Hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to review :)_

_Infinite Possibilities _


End file.
